White Sparrows
by ninjabubblegum
Summary: Leo/Ezio One-Shot. Deathfic. Leonardo strolled lonely down the street, lost in a vague nostalgia of days when he'd walk this same path only happy. When he walked there with Ezio all the time when they were younger.


**Hey guys; think of this as being the same kind of AU as In This City (by which I mean, it's set in modern times and Altair, Ezio, and Desmond are brothers; only they're all closer in age)**

**This is my first songfic. I love this song so much, I just put it back on my ipod and got this good, while depressing, idea. I actually love this band (Billy Talent) so you should go listen to them, like, right now ****J**

**Anyways, here it is.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Assassin's Creed**

* * *

><p><em>Today I walked down our old street<em>

_Past the diner where we'd meet_

_Now I dine alone in our old seats_

* * *

><p>Leonardo strolled lonely down the street, lost in a vague nostalgia of days when he'd walk this same path only happy. When he walked there with Ezio all the time when they were younger. He paused on the sidewalk across from that ever-so-familiar diner where'd they'd meet after school every day. He thought bitterly about how quiet it was when he went there alone.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The cold wind blows right through my bones<em>

_And I feel like I'm getting old_

_But I wish I was getting old with you_

* * *

><p>Walking on he passed more familiar places; the bench under the tree at the park, the hidden entrance to the area surrounding the quarry, the candy store on the corner. It cool out for late March, a cool breeze seemed to go right through Leonardo's thin sweater. "I must be getting old," he muttered quietly.<p>

His thirtieth birthday was in the beginning of the following month, he tried not to think about it. He didn't want to grow older without Ezio with him. He didn't want to do much of anything without his optimistic companion.

* * *

><p><em>I held your hand while we took shelter from the rain<em>

* * *

><p>As he neared the small gazebo in the center of town he was transported to a faraway memory he wished he could fall back into.<p>

"_C'mon Ezio, it's gonna rain!"_

"_Hold on, it'll only take a minute, I promise," the other young man insisted._

_Leonardo watched the sky as dark clouds rolled in. "Ezi-" he began but was cut off by a wall of rain coming straight toward them._

"_C'mon!" Ezio shouted with a grin as he grabbed Leonardo's hand and ran away from the rain._

_He laughed hysterically as they raced down the street, rain still hitting them but not heavily just yet. Leonardo laughed as well both of them caught up in the excitement; oblivious to adults trials they wouldn't have to face for a few more years. They wound up under the gazebo in the center of town, panting for breath and still holding hands as the rain fell heavily on top. They laughed as they straightened up and regained their breath. Ezio looked out into the rain still coming down strong. "C'mere," he said, turning to his boyfriend._

_Leonardo cocked his head and Ezio pulled him out into the rain. Before the blonde could protest, Ezio kissing him long and slow. He grinned as he pulled away. "That's one thing to scratch off my list."_

"_What list?"_

"_My 'things to do before we get married' list."_

Leonardo cried.

* * *

><p><em>She laughed as we picked out our children's names<em>

* * *

><p>He neared his old house and smiled sadly at the chipping pale pink paint, the house had since been abandoned and sat lonely between the large houses on either side. He looked up at his old bedroom window and another memory flooded back.<p>

_There was a quiet knock on his window. Leonardo opened it as quietly as possible to let his boyfriend inside. His parents were asleep and waking them up could be potentially detrimental to Ezio's physical safety. _

_Ezio hugged and kissed him in greeting before they crawled into Leonardo's bed, whispering quiet hopes to one another. "If he have a son I want to name him Giovanni," Leonardo whispered._

_Ezio smiled. "Thank you."_

_Ezio's father had been a touchy subject since he'd been deported and eventually killed by cancer within the past two years. Of course they knew they couldn't have children but dreaming kept them alive in their dead-end town._

Leonardo thought sardonically about how much of a dead end it really was.

* * *

><p><em>White sparrows fell from heaven and carried her away<em>

_Black arrows cut the strings of my heart_

_I kneel and pray_

* * *

><p>Leonardo nearly passed the church before staring up at the immense building with sadness in his eyes. The building had once seemed so great and beautiful but when the town seemed to empty, the church itself seemed to die quietly.<p>

After Ezio died he stopped attending service as often as he once had, convinced that he didn't need the help of any god that would have allowed Ezio to pass on. He surprised even himself when he walked into the rundown building. It smelled of mildew and old books, some of the windows broken in their panes. He sat in a pew and looked around tiredly before kneeling and praying for the first time in years.

* * *

><p><em>Her clothes hang in the closet still<em>

_The phone sits on the windowsill_

_And every time it rings it gives me chills_

* * *

><p>Leonardo went home after that, a small apartment he'd shared with Ezio, barely changed since that day. He tried not to even spend so much at home anymore before it hurt to much to stare at the pictures on the walls or dwell on the fact that Ezio's scent was fading from his clothes in the closet.<p>

He'd moved the phone from it's place on his nightstand to the windowsill in the living room. He had nightmares if it rang in the middle of the night. He hated to be reminded of that day.

* * *

><p><em>My heart just stopped when I was told<em>

_Doctor, doctor, on the phone_

_Said my love was never coming home_

* * *

><p>It was a normal Sunday in early summer, Leonardo was baking a cake to celebrate Ezio's birthday, he had planned on having their friends and select family members over for dinner until the call came. That so heavily fated call, the gold ring on his left hand never felt so heavy.<p>

"Leonardo Auditore?"

Leonardo suddenly had a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. "This is he."

"I'm a doctor from Abstergo Medical Center, I'm sorry but Ezio Auditore has died."

Leonardo's entire world crashed.

* * *

><p><em>I hold your casket gently walking to the grave<em>

_Dark clouds eclipse the sun won't shine again_

* * *

><p>The day of the funeral was sad and slow and Leonardo could barely take the pitying looks around him. He tried to stick with Altair and Desmond, they had a better idea of what he was feeling and they didn't have pity in their eyes; they had sad understanding.<p>

He didn't want to want to look on the cold, pale features of his husband in the casket. He didn't even look at the casket until they closed it and he had to carry a corner out of the church. When they walked outside he frowned at the sun barely peeking from the clouds under it was eventually swallowed up.

Leonardo thought of his heart this way; cold and empty, never to see the sun again.

* * *

><p><em>White sparrows fell from heaven and carried her away<em>

_Black arrows cut the strings of my heart _

_I kneel and pray_

_They gave her one more day_

_To say the words I couldn't say_

_I'm crying in pain, crying in pain_

* * *

><p>He sat on the edge of their once shared bed, Ezio's side still made and untouched. He thought vaguely of the last conversation he'd had with Ezio, in bed the night before. He seemed more somber than usual and Leonardo hadn't thought more about it that that, rationalizing that he was just tired.<p>

How could either of them have known he'd be shot to death the next day?

He'd been so soft and sweet in tone of voice. Saying more caring words than usual, unlike his usually joking behavior. Leonardo had gone to sleep that night with a smile on his face. Too bad he didn't know it would be the last time he'd ever smile.

* * *

><p><em>And I'm not looking for answers<em>

_No, I'm not looking for answers_

_But dear God, why did you choose her?_

* * *

><p>He stared at the mirror on his bureau across the room from where he sat, a long crack on one side and a chip in the other corner, the top left corner completely shattered. The only act of violence Leonardo yet performed, a book had caused that damage. He was looking to cause more.<p>

He stood up and looked around his living room, it was cold, his paintings leaning against walls, all sad memories he sought to be rid of. He ran about the room, breaking everything and denting the walls. He left a matchbox on the counter before nearly breaking the door off his medicine cabinet, unable to take it anymore.

He knocked almost all of the bottles in the sink, pulling open and swallowing all the pills he could find. He picked up the container of gasoline he'd left sitting in the room earlier that day and poured it over everything he could, getting very dizzy.

He cried as he struggled to light a match before falling onto the couch and closing his eyes for what he believed to be one last time.

* * *

><p><em>White sparrows fell from heaven and carried her away<em>

_Black arrows cut the strings of my heart, I kneel and pray_

_They gave her one more day_

_To say the words I couldn't say_

_I'm crying in pain (crying in pain)_

_Crying in pain_

* * *

><p>A day later he woke up feeling disgusting and burnt in the hospital. Desmond was asleep in the chair beside him and Altair stood in the doorway talking to a doctor. He sat up and cried pathetically. Altair looked at him with sadness in his eyes, he almost wished no one had called the police on his poor ex-brother-in-law.<p>

Desmond woke and watched the blonde quietly, wishing he could do something but knowing it was no use. Leonardo eventually calmed down and laid back in his bed, so tired, before Altair walked over. "We won't think less of you if you decide to leave tonight, we miss him too and we've seen what you've been though. I wish you peace brother," he whispered and turned to Desmond. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>Our love will remain<em>

_I'm crying in pain._

* * *

><p>That night Leonardo fell into an oddly calming sleep, the buzzing from his various monitors lulling him into an odd sense of comfort. He wasn't sure if you was asleep or not but he found himself blatantly aware of a bright white light nearing him slowly. He wasn't sure why, but he reached out to it and found himself surprised that a hand grasped his. He was pulled into the light and cried out with a grin at the face he found before him. Ezio wiped a tear off his cheek. "What took you so long?"<p>

He fell into the arms of his lover, only vaguely aware of the flat line white noise in the background.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love.<strong>


End file.
